The one's you are suppose to protect r in trouble
by vampireloverbaby18
Summary: What would they do when it's not just Rose in trouble but also Lissa?
1. Fighting in the cave 1

I do not own any characters from VA

I just wrote what I wish to happen.

Hope you enjoyed. If you did review. If you have and Ideas what should happen please do tell. I will love any ideas.

This is my first time doing this so lets see how it goes.

Oh if you do not like it then I wont go on.

RPOV-

We all ran into the cave to fight off the Strigoi. I felt someone touch me and I flung around stake in hand.

But to my suprise it was Dimitri. I smacked him for scaring the crap out of me. I shoved him out the way to stake the Strigoi that was behind him.

We were surrounded by at least 20 of them Dimitri and I were back to back fighting off as many as we could.

DPOV-

I ran into the cave hoping Roza was safe. The last I seen her she was running with her group staying out of the cave. Wait a minute...

as I look ahead I see Roza. I run up behind her to turn her around and she swung around stake in hand she slapped me and I chuckled.

She shoves me and I see why a strigoi was right behind me!

I get up and my back is against hers as we fight off at least 20 of those freaking undead things!

I hear her whisper

"I love you"

"I love you too" a little worried what she was gonna do.

She grabbed my hand and she flings herself at a few of them dragging me along we run for the end of the cave strigoi chasing after us.

RPOV-

I tell him I love him and I grab his hand and shove the blonde strigoi and Dimitri and I run for it staking strigoi on the way.

Hoping we can exscape!

we was almost there until I hear lissa freaking out in the bond.

She was in the cave! Strigoi had her

I rush back in there to save Lissa my best friend wondering what on gods name is she doing in there!!!!

Well...

It kinda is a little boringish but it gets better...

Lissa is under someone's control and doing things she doesn't even know she is doing

She can see and hear but has no idea what is going on.

She assumes its her medication!

anyone have an idea who can control her?


	2. They are gone 2

I do not own any characters from VA

I just wrote what I wish to happen.

Hope you enjoyed. If you did review. If you have and Ideas what should happen please do tell. I will love any ideas.

This is my first time doing this so lets see how it goes.

Oh if you do not like it then I wont go on.

RPOV-

We all ran into the cave to fight off the Strigoi. I felt someone touch me and I flung around stake in hand.

But to my suprise it was Dimitri. I smacked him for scaring the crap out of me. I shoved him out the way to stake the Strigoi that was behind him.

We were surrounded by at least 20 of them Dimitri and I were back to back fighting off as many as we could.

DPOV-

I ran into the cave hoping Roza was safe. The last I seen her she was running with her group staying out of the cave. Wait a minute...

as I look ahead I see Roza. I run up behind her to turn her around and she swung around stake in hand she slapped me and I chuckled.

She shoves me and I see why a strigoi was right behind me!

I get up and my back is against hers as we fight off at least 20 of those freaking undead things!

I hear her whisper

"I love you"

"I love you too" a little worried what she was gonna do.

She grabbed my hand and she flings herself at a few of them dragging me along we run for the end of the cave strigoi chasing after us.

RPOV-

I tell him I love him and I grab his hand and shove the blonde strigoi and Dimitri and I run for it staking strigoi on the way.

Hoping we can exscape!

we was almost there until I hear lissa freaking out in the bond.

She was in the cave! Strigoi had her

I rush back in there to save Lissa my best friend wondering what on gods name is she doing in there!!!!

Well...

It kinda is a little boringish but it gets better...

Lissa is under someone's control and doing things she doesn't even know she is doing

She can see and hear but has no idea what is going on.

She assumes its her medication!

anyone have an idea who can control her?


	3. In Roza's room 3

********

Hey to those who like the first chapter!

Sorry about posting the same chapter for chapter 2... It would not let me post the second 1. So hopefully its up now lol!

I do not own any of the characters for VA unless I say I made up a name! lol Review Review Review!!!!!! Loves you!

I know I should of stayed behind the wards but I needed to talk to Rose I needed to tell her something. It could of waited but something was dragging me toward her. Maybe my medication was starting not to no longer work?

Like I was being forced or something...

Like I didn't know what I was doing...

Next thing I knew I was at the back of the cave.

Befor Alberta could get to me a blonde

Next thing I see is rose running toward me Dimitri right behind her screaming PRINCESS!

But i could not seem to hear them only see.

They had me tied up and the blonde was just about to bite me right befor Rose tackles him.

I hear Dimitri yelling but I don't understand him. He slaps me across the face I shiver and asked

"where am I"?

"Get her out of here NOW! I hear Rose scream.

"But I can't leave you Roza"

"Just go NOW!"

RPOV-

I run into the cave screaming LISSA!

The blonde Strigoi was just about to bite her but I tackled him.

Screaming at Dimitri to get Lissa out. I tried to hold them off as long as I could but Dimitri would not leave. He puts lissa in between us.

"Leave I tell him"

"No Rose I wont leave you here to die!"

I Jump at one of the strigoi that was in front of me staking him as fast as I could so I could go on to the next one.

But as soon as I staked him another one came right up behind me I ended up losing a grip of my stake and was pinned to the ground.

Dimitri screaming my name trying to protect Lissa but one of them grabbed her before he could.

all I heard was Lissa scream and start to freak out in the bond saying Rose save me please! HELP ME!

"Lissa Rose NO!

as I go in and out of consiousness I see blood on the ground and then I pass out.

DPOV-

Roza My Roza kept on telling me to leave!

She should know better then anyone how I feel about her that I would not leave her here when her life could be at risk! I shove the Princess between Rose and me as to protect her and my Roza!

Next thing I see was Rose jumping at one of the strigoi right in front of her. Boy was she moving fast faster then I thought she could. But then Lissa said ROSE LOOK OUT!

But it was to late one of the strigoi was right behind her she lost grip of her stake! He had her pinned to the ground. I wanted to run over to her but I could not leave the princess unprotected.

ROSE I screamed. Before I could grab the princess one of the strigoi grabbed her and off they went with both of the girls I was suppose to protect... I tried to run after them but 10 strigoi block me!

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

*laughs of the strigoi*

I staked as many as I could but it was too late... My Roza and Lissa were gone...

********

Hey Hope you like reading as much as I liked writing it...

Review Review Review!!!!!

Shorty,


	4. RANDOMNESSSS!

Hey Guy's sorry how I left it the way last chapter LOL

No I'm not what am I on about! Jeez! Well as you know Dimitri , Adrian and Christian are in Rose and

Lissa's dream. They just found out Rose knows where Lissa is.

Can you guys guess where and how Rose knows where Lissa is?

Knowing how she knows where Lissa is should be easy for those who read the VA series. But I have mention I think in my chapters about a something that Lissa and Rose have? That no-one else can do in the whole series!!!

I will give you a hint. She is somewhere Rose has been before.

If you have read the Vampire Academy Books you should be able to guess it ;D

Good Luck!

all you have to do is send me a message where you think Lissa is and I will make up a story and add your name in it! But only if you are right! Or close =D

or do whatever you like =D

If you haven't read the stories and you feel like taking a guess then go right ahead!!!!

Oh does anyone have any idea what I Should name these chapters lol???

P.S

Thank you guys so much for reading my chapters love you all!

The next chapter will be up shortly thank you again and

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!

Jessy (Shorty),


	5. OMG ROSE 4

Heyy guys I hoped you like the first 3 chapters!

Just thought I would say. I do not own any characters from VA!

Enjoy!

and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! =D

Rose's Dream! APOV and RPOV

I walked into Rose's dream hoping it would work.

It took a while until I was able to connect to her. Usually it only takes a few seconds but it felt like it took a few hours.

As soon as I was in her dream she ran to me and hugged me tight.

"I never thought I would be so happy to see you Adrian"

"Rose where are you we are all worried about you and Lissa"

"Lissa?? Where is Lissa???"

"I thought she was with you Rose"?

"No I haven't seen her sense I passed out"

" Well come on take my hand I'm going to try to get into Lissa's dream"

as I took Adrians hand we ended up in Lissa's dream.

She was dreaming of the time she was at the beach..

She ran to us and we all hugged for atleast 10 mins.

"Liss I said do you know where you are"?

" I never been here before Rose I'm scared... Where are you"?

" I dont know either Lissa but we will figure something out soon"

"Lissa" asked Adrian

"Yeah"?

I asked her if she was bitten but they have not...

There were waiting but for what?

All of a sudden Lissa started to get fuzzy

"What's happening"???

"You are waking up Lissa but we will be back soon I promise"

"Rose don't leave me please"!

Then Lissa vanished.

Adrian and I were trying to figure out a plan until I too started to disappear

but before I did Adrian promised to bring Dimitri with him and Christian too if

he could and promised he would be back tomorrow night.

Hey guys sorry this chapter may be a bit short but I am tons of things to do so I promise I will try to make the next chapter a little longer

Thanks for reading!

Mwah! xxoo Review Review Review Love you!

Shorty,

P.S

Tell me if you do not like my asking random questions after a chapter or so.. Like I did before this chapter!

Or if you do like it and wish for me to ask more random questions then I will do so! :D

I will ask either questions about my chapters or Questions that are from VA. Lets just hope you all have read VA lol! Thanks again mwah


	6. The spirit dreams

Hey Guys I promise to try to make this one a little longer! Lol

I hope you guys like my part of the VA! I do not own the characters from VA

but like most of you I won't mind owning Dimitri ;D ;D

Well here you all go!! CHAPTER 5

START!

APOV

I woke up to Dimitri and Christian staring at me.

"What"?

Both of them looked at me

"so"???? they both asked at the same time.

"They both have no idea where they are but I promised to meet them tomorrow night.

and I promised to try to bring the pair of you.

They both looked like lost puppies who just found a home.

*sighs*

"I'm going to bed I will see both of you tomorrow night. Meet me here noon sharp don't be late".

*walks out of the room*

CPOV-

I was sitting on the floor when Dimitri shook me.

"What I said bitterly"

"He is waking up"

we both walk over to him and as he gave us intructions on what to do he left to go to bed..

Soon after I left to go back to my own dorm but I couldn't sleep so I walked over to Lissa's and sat on her bed and soon fell asleep dreaming of her...

DPOV-

why on earth does Christian have to be an ass it wasn't my fault I tried all I could to protect her...

Maybe just maybe if I would of listen to Roza Lissa would not be in trouble!

But NO I could not leave the love of my life behind...

I just laid on her bed and stared straight at the ceiling with Rozas hoody in my arms

I slowly drifted off to sleep what seem like a million hours later.

I did not sleep well I tossed and turned thinking and wondering if Roza and Lissa was okay...

I heard a gental knock on the door I did not wish to get up but I knew I had to.

I open the door to see Gurdian Hathaway at the door..

Gurdian H-

but she cut me off this time.

I just came to see.... how you are doing

I could tell she has been crying her eyes and noise was red and her hair was all messy I could also tell she hasn't slept much.

I did not say anything but I moved aside to let her in.

She walked passed me just looking at nothing really...

Not saying a word.. It was very akward really...

Then walks in Christian.. I thought I would never be happy to see him again but I was!

Shortly after Adrian comes walking in and says Oh Gurdian Hathaway....

She just simply nods and walks out of the room.

"well are you both ready"

Yes we are ready Adrian.

I lay on Roza's bed and Christian and Adrian are on the floor.

I was looking around wondering were on earth I was until I hear someone screaming my name.

I know this voice as I turn around Roza runs smack right into me.

I hold her and I really didn't want to let go.

APOV-

I took Christian and Dimitri into Rose's dream and was sick when they were all kissy kissy...

I loved her and didn't want to watch the girl I love kiss another man.

"Rose"

"Yeah Adrian"?

"Did you find out anything at all on where you could be"?

"No..."

*sighs all 4*

CPOV-

I was getting kinda grumpy I wanted My lissa!

Adrian Can we please see Lissa now!

"Oh right"

What does he mean oh right!

as we entered Lissa's dream as well I run and pick her up and kiss her like I never kissed her before.

I missed you so much Lissa where are you babe?

I Don't really know....

"Guys"

Everyone Looks at Rose..

I know where Lissa is.

Everyone Looked at me in shock but waited for me to tell.

There that was longer :D Hope you enjoyed!

Review my loves! Loves you all!

Jessy,,,,,


	7. This is just a note !

Hey guy's I just want to say I'm sorry that I haven't been on in a long time.

My old computer crashed and I finished the story but not befor I was able to upload them on my stick. So they are gone,

I would have to rewrite the final chapters to my story! And I promised someone that I would write a story with them in it don't worry I haven't forgot! But if you have any request let me know thanks and I will try to be on more often Just been so busy with College in all that so forgive me please! Well Hope everyone has a wonderful new years!

Jessy xoxox


	8. Rose found out where Lissa is

RPOV-

I could see it in Christians eyes that he wanted to hurry and get to Lissa in her dream's, I to wanted to see Lissa even though I could see her in the bond she really hasn't been looking around much for me to notice anything that might give away her location. But as soon as we entered Lissa's dream I noticed something about the room she is sitting it...

*froze*

"Roza whats wrong"?

*everyone stares at rose*

"Guys I know where Lissa is"

=O!

APOV-

I was so shocked when Rose froze and said she knows where Princess Lissa is!

But I so can not stand that russian freak calling MY ROSE Roza! I so want to beat the crap out of him if he doesn't get his hands off her. I so can't wait to the day she runs into my arms and not his . God I need a drink!

Adrian?

"Yes Rose" *looks at her with passion*

"We have to end this dream and get to Lissa fast"

Where is she?

"Christian remember when you, Eddie, Mason, Mia and I were locked up in a room by Isiah and puppet Elena?"

"Yeah how could I forgot that"?

"Well that is where Lissa is being held"

OMG!

Okay Guys I know this is short but it's kind of late and I'm so tired! I will upload more I promise!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! If I don't get any reviews then I'm assuming no-one is no longer reading then I won't ud lol

Jessy xoxoo


	9. Making plans to rescue Lissa

So the last chapter was short I know but it was like 5 in the morning and I needed to sleep haha.

I have been busy the last few days so sorry I didn't update faster been dealing with my bank and my stealing lying sister. So I will try to make this one a little longer and I promise it will get to the good part within this chapter or the next so please bare with me! If you have any ideas let me know at shawty_ feel free to email me! Ohhh befor I forget within a few chapters it will be time for a ... QUESTION! and the first 3 answers I get that are correct will be put as a character in a chapter! I can use whatever name you want me to use. and If you want to be evil or nice =] and yes I will keep your name in my story for up to 4 chapters. The same people who have answered before can keep answering my question's to have more roles in my chapters. I'm sorry but the first person who answered my question right sent it to the inbox here and it deleted that message so I can not remember who it was :( So for now on the answers will go to my emailmail shawty_

Start!

DPOV-

Why does Adrian look at me with anger in his eyes? Like he is about to leap across this dream and try to kill me? Not that he can of course because I'm such a bad ass as my Roza says.

Dimitri?

Yes Roza?

*hugs and kisses you* "I Love you and I miss you..."

"I love and miss yo-

* The dream shuts*

*wakes up*'

what the hell was that for Adrian?

"Oh sorry I felt something on me so it woke me up"

"Bull shit"

Adrian so did that on purpose I can't help the fact Rose loves me and not Adrian what the hell is his problem!

APOV-

*laughs evilish to himself*

I know what I did was wrong bu I cant help it that I'm in love with Rose and she sits there infront of me knowing how I feel and makes out with that idiot! Maybe I should go off by myself and rescue them on my own... that would never work because the guardian's will never allow it they would know I am gone and I have a feeling Dimitri will be following my every move. Dam him.

CPOV-

What time are we going to rescue my lissa?

"I'm affraid you won't be going Christian" - Dimitri

"WHY THE HELL NOT!"

"Because Lord Ozera you are a Mori there is no way the other guardian's are going to let you go off and try to rescue the Princess, you are more then likely going to get -

"Don't even say the word killed I'm going if they like it or not, They don't even have to know that I left no one would notice that I am gone so like it or not Gurdian Jackass I'm going."

"Watch yourself Lord Ozera =[ or I won't be taking you anywhere"

Maybe I shouldn't of called Dimitri Gurdian Jackass but it kind of blurted out but it was kind of funny Adrian is over there laughing it head off lmao. But I am going to rescue the love of my life even if it kills me.

"Besides you may need my help anyways the more people the better"-Christian

"Yeah and you can use my help to because I can use spirit to help us get passed the front gate without the gurdians knowing two Mori are going off campus. -Adrian

"Fine we meet back here at Roz- Rose's room just after sun goes down make sure you two are well fed."- D

" We might have to find a feeder for Lissa you never know if she is starving or not"- C

*They all leave the room apart from Dimitri*

DPOV-

*sighs* I know Roza can handle herself but I wish I was there to protect her.

Damit why can't it be me instead of them!

*Gets up and walks to the door and slowly looks back then leaves*

Soooo how was that? was that better? Let me know what you guys think!

woop woop! I promise I'm going to write the next chapter and save it on my desktop so I post it sooner!

REVIEWWW

Love u all

Jessy x


	10. QUESTION TIME

Okay so the question I have for you is...

How many Royal Moroi Families can you think of? Who ever answers the most names wins and gets to be a character in 4 chapters. But please do not cheat and look it up on the internet because that won't be fair to those who only know a few! Their are 12 Royal family last names. I know all of them so I will be able to let you know if you got all 12 or if you just made up names lol! So good luck to all of you and email me at shawty_ with your answers the first 4 emails I get are the winners.

Jessy!


	11. Rose and Lissa's pov

Hey guys until I recieve answers to my question I wont be able to go on with chapters. So I'm going to have to write about Lissa and Rose no more Dimitri or Adrian ect. until I get 4 people to answer my question correctly so I can add them in my chapters. I'm going to use my sisters name Erin lol!

START!

Lpov-

I'm so scared and worried about Rose. What are they going to do to us? Where am I? More importanly where is Rose at? While I wait to be saved from this aweful place I might as well try to go back to sleep I don't even know what time it is. Am I on human time or what? I'm so thirsty I could so use a feeder right now but they wont let me have one. How long am I going to be here? am I going to die here all alone in this miserble place? Luckly there are no windows here or I just may die! These ropes are killing my wr-

* Erin walks in the room*

"Are you thirsty princess?"

"Yes I am but I'll be okay..." *gulps*

"Well good because you are not getting anything to drink!"- E

"Then if I may why did you -

"SHUT UP No one cares what you have to say"-E

*Leaves the room*

What on earth was that all about is she trying to taunt me or something? Does she want me to beg for a feeder well I have better morals then that to beg!

RPOV

I was checking on Lissa when I saw someone standing in front of her yelling at her! HOW DARE SHE YELL AT LISSA! I wish I was their to rip her head off! Ohh Dimitri hurry and rescue lissa! Don't worry about me just save my best friend =[

She is trying to be so strong I can feel the darkness in her as I take them from her. I still have no clue where the heck I am but all that matters is Lissa is going to be safe! She should of never been in that cave should would of been safe if it wasn't for me... *calms herself down* *wasn't my fault it wasn't my fault* *cries* My best friend is in danger and there is nothing I can do to save her.. Oh how I would give anything to be with her and the one that I love.

Well I know it was short you guys but until I can get the answers I need the I could add those people into the next few chapters REVIEW!

Jessy


	12. Introducing the new characters!

Right guys I am going to introduce you to two new characters and describe them to you so you can get a mental note of what they look like. Oh and the two characters if you are not happy with the way I made you look feel free to leave me a message letting me know how you wish to look and anything else you want your character to look like , act and such. My email is shawty_

Olivia William's - amazing fighter, caring, can run fast (but not as fast as Dimka and Rose of course but get's there!) she has long dark red hair almost black, athletic she enjoys wearing short shorts to show off her long lovely legs she is kind of like rose in a way she is daring and is a man eater. meaning she always gets the guy. Oh and she is a good dhampire who is 5"4.

Becca Mazza (VAfan1) She is a dhampire about 5"6 thin, graceful, just like Lissa. She has brown hair with blonde highlights. She is a shy person but easy to get a long with. She is very smart and beautiful.

Erin- evil


	13. New Tutor , New students

DPOV-

The sun was still up it had to be about noon human time so I decided to go outside to have a look around and to clear my head when I heard someone call my name.

Dimitri can I have a word with you- Head master Kirova

Yes Head Master how may I help you? - D

We have two new students in my office and I need you to be their tutor.-K

But Ms. Kir-

No buts Dimitri you will tutor them if you like it or not. I know you was-

I still am Rose's tutor and I always will be-D

Well until Miss Hathaway returns you will be their tutor end of it. Now follow me so I can introduce you to them.-K

*Follows Kirova*

KPOV-

What is with Dimitri now a days I know he misses Rose and they are in love but he is a teacher, a Gurdian and needs to understand life goes on. I do not wish to sound rude but it does. I miss Rose and Princess Lissa too and we are doing everything we can to locate them but these things take time.

Gurdian Belikov these are your knew students

Miss Becca Mazza and Miss Olivia Williams. As I told you they are new here and need to learn the ropes and who better to teach them then you?

Miss Mazza, Miss Williams pleasure to meet you,

Same to you- Williams

*Nods*-Mazza

Right I shall show you were you two will be staying. Follow me - D

Right guys I know that was short and maybe a little boring but it will get better! any ideas let me know!

Jessy xx


	14. Hmm what to do!

Olivia make me some hot sexy badass guy. one like dimitri but different. just

Hey guys just to let you know I do not own any characters on VA even the new characters Erin, Becca, Oliva because they are real people even though I made their characters with the Help of Becca and Oliva. This chapter may still be a little boring but it will get better with the next chapter! I'm getting there I just need to introduce the new characters and work them into the story.

OPOV= Olivia's point of view

BPOV= Becca Point of view.

Start!

Right ladies there's the gym to your right, the cafe. Right now we are in human time you both will get use to the different time changes and you will learn to sleep during the day and up at night. Any questions?

Why is that is it because the mori? -Olivia

Yes Miss William's it is because of the mori, they can not be in the sun for long so that is why we are up at night and sleep during the day anything else?-D

Nope-O

*shake head no*-B

Right ladies this is your room, you both will share a room for now here are your keys. Room 2000C is your room number. I will rest up if I was you and be up at 12. Good day ladies-D

OPOV-

I am so going to miss the sun and I wish that we could be up during the day and sleeping at night! How am I going to maintain my tan? What is with this Becca chick all she does is nod why not talk? ah well I might as well get some sleep.

BPOV-

I'm not the type of person to talk to much but I can't wait to start working on becoming a gurdian. I'm so excited I don't even mind have a room mate that is all preppy seeming but who am I to judge her? But I am going to bed hopefully I can get use to the time change!

DPOV-

How could Head master do this to me? She knows i'm in love with roza and her mentor only. Now I have to babysit 2 new girls why can't stan or someone else can't do it! I better tell the others we have to wait on saving princess and roza or maybe I can get someone to watch the girls for a few days while I save the girls. Maybe not. Or should I just take them along so they can see first hand what needs to be done? What am I thinking they would get killed! *sighs*

Okay guys what do you think should Olivia and Becca go off with Dimitri and the others to save the Princess and Rose or have someone else teach them for a few days?

Jessy xx


	15. Boring I know Training

Hey guy's I have talked to my characters (no im not insane lol real people here) and they both want to go off and help rescue Rose and Lissa.

START READING NOW ;)

APOV and CPOV-

How could Dimitri do this to us! We are suppose to be going off to find Rose and Lissa and yet he has to stay and train two new people! -A

I know right Adrian but we can't blame him it isn't his fault the head brat is making him. -C

I know but couldn't someone else do it I mean come on he isn't the only gurdian out there-A

*Dimitri shows up*

Have you guys seen Oliva and Becca?-D

Who?-C

No I haven't seem them who are they?-A

*Shocked*-D

Are you telling me that you Adrian haven't heard of the two new girls the ones I was talking about earlier -D

Ohh them no I haven't seen them-A

*Dimitri walks away and heads for their dorm*

*bang bang bang bang*

WHO IS IT DAMMIT I'M TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!- Oliva

*Opens the door* Oh its you Dimit- O

Gurdian Belikov to you.

Sorry jeez whats up?-O

You both were suppose to meet me about an hour ago by the gym to start training wait where is Becca?-D

*shrugs*-O

*runs to the room all sweaty*-B

Where have you been?-D

I was out running the track-B

Right. rest for a while and you meet me out by the gym in an hour as for you Oliva you are going to run the tracts now. You have 5 minutes to get ready.-D

*gets dressed and meets Belikov-ass by the track*

You have 6 laps to do I bet you should start now.-D

*Runs all 6 laps all tired*

*Becca shows up and the girls start to train*

Lord Ozera, Lord Ivashkov what are you guys doing here? D

*stares at Oliva* *Thinks to himself oh my she is so HOTT *

oh ummm nothing just coming by to see when we are going?-A

ah going where on a quest?-O

That is none of your business get back to training. -D

Might not hurt to take them along we could use all the help we can without causing to much of a seen- C

alright guys sorry to end it like that but I have an exam to do! so I'll update soon!

Jessy xx


	16. road trip

Hey guys college is been crazy!

Read!

"No, we can not allow them to put themselves at risk like that. They have no trainging they just started today,"- D

And besides we can do this just the 3 of us.-D

"yeah we could but we could use an extra couple fists aswell"-A

*all of them argue for a while*

"Girls what do you think would you like to go" -D

"YES!" wait where are we going?-O, B

"We are going to go rescue my girlfriend and Rose- C

*Thinks to self* I can't believe I am allowing these girls to go what if they get killed then I could never forgive myself!-D

"Right go back ladies and meet us here in one hour after dinner"-D

*girls go to back*

"This is going to be so much fun becca!-Olivia

"But olivia what if we get hurt or worse... *gulps* We never fought like this in our life!-Becca

"We can do it becca don't let those guys know your scared "-O

"I'm... Not scarred im just worried."-B

*meets the guys*

"Right are you all ready to go?-D

*all nods*

"I'm driving shouts oliva*

"No.-D

"awww why the hell not?-O

"Because no-one drives my car but me."-D

*They all get in the car and drives off*

*Adrian falls asleep to see if Rose is asleep*

Rose!

ADRIAN!

How are you? -A

I'm just a little worried about lissa she is not doing so good... They are not feeding her and she is paler then usual...-R

We are on our way rose just hang in there...-A

Sav- *vanishes out of the dream*

RPOV-

I was in a dream with Adrian and I was just about to tell him to save Lissa first until I woke up out of no where... There isn't anyone here with me... wait this isn't my cell... It's Lissa's! I wonder what is wrong.. Besides she is thirsty and scared out of her mind.

Someone is in the room with her but who?

LPOV-

What do you want with me?- L

Why am I hear please let me go!-L

you are never going to get out of her Princess not until you agree to become one of us.- Evil!

NEVER i rather die!-L

You will be dead either way *evil laugh*

*Gulps*

Right guys thats all I can do for now!

Make sure you comment and look at my new story that doesn't have a good name haha

Jessy


	17. who do they save first Rose or Lissa

Hey guys I really want to start my new story but I need characters!

Read!

*wakes up*

I was in a dream with rose she is fine thank god but christain..

YES?

Rose say's lissa isn't doing well they aren't feeding her and they want her to become one of them but she refuses...

*starts to cry*-c

This is starting to fucking piss me off damit we know where lissa is and we are on our way but where the hell is my roza!

*coughs*-A you mean my lil dhampire

Adrian shut the hell up and go back to sleep to try to contact one of the dam girls make yourself usefull- D

No need to get snippy me with asshole-A

*goes back to sleep*

Okay I have no idea where we are going or why they are fighting over some dang girl who are these girls and why on earth are they imporant? -0liva says to herself.

Like come on this better be worth risking our lives for. *trys to get some sleep*

I'm so worried that one of us might get hurt like come on already I have to pee why the hell aren't we making another stop already becca says to herself.

Gurdian B-

Shh Becca this is no time to talk I have to think-D

But ...

But nothing Miss Becca.

I HAVE TO PEE GOD DAMIT PULL OVER OR I'LL JUMP OUT OF THIS CAR!-B

*all eyes are on becca as the car pulls over on the side of the road*

*Back on the road again*

Dude you been driving a long time you should really get some sleep and let someone else drive.- C

No one drives my car not even roz-

Yeah yeah we all know but if we die then your letting the princess and lil dhampire die! -A

*Dimitri almost crashes because he started to doze off so he lets Christian drive shocker right? *

*Dimitri falls asleep*

5 hours laters they reach the place Rose Lissa christian eddy and Mia were not that long ago.

They park a few blocks away in the woods so they are not spotted.

Everyone turn your cell phones off and leave them in the car I will be taking mine just in case we need help-D

as they all tip toe but try to rush through the woods to the building they hear a noise and Dimitri stands guard in front of Chrisian and Adrian while the two girls crouched down on the other side ready to attach at anything coming. after spending about 30 mins there nothing happen so they quickly listened and moved toward the building.

Are you sure this is the right place it doesn't look like someone would hide people in here its nice and comfy looking -Becca

Shh be very quiet girls we don't want to alarm anyone here.-D

Dimitri spinned around just in time as a storgi (sorry don't know how to spell it)

was about to attack. With one swish of his stake he stabbed the storgi in the heart and grabbed Adrian and Christain and told the girls to ran up the stairs behind him.

They searched each room found a few storgi and quickly killed them off. Becca turned around and quickly ducked as Olivia stabbed the storgi but missed his heard and Christian blew his head up in flames as Dimitri stabbed the storgi in the heart. They searched the last room to find Lissa and 40 storgi surrounding her.

RPOV-

Sorry had to get rose in this chapter!

Oh my fucking god I'm watching through lissa's eyes and there are 40 of those dead bastards in there wait who is..

DIMITRI! He found her! who the fuck are those girls what the hell am I missing... Why didn't adrian tell me about them or did he and I forgot?

*watches to see what dimitri does*

Adrian Christian girls GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE NOW!

NOT WITHOUT MY LISSA! *starts blowing storgi up so dimitri can stab the fucking beasts!

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH screams becca and olivia causing a few storgia to stumble backwards long enough for Oliva to give it another chance and stabbed on in the heart!

Becca was scarred but saw one of them creeping up behind her sister and quickly acted and stabbed him.

After 3 hours and all out of breathe they freed lissa but she was two weak to walk so Dimitri had to carry her out of the building before more arrived- or worse the sunset!

Can they make it out of the building in time or should they stay there so they can be protected from the sunlight?

I will update soon sorry to leave it like that but gotta go to bed

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

Jessy xoxox


	18. Found lissa now where is rose?

I promised I wouldn't keep you guys from waiting to long haha!

So last chapter they found Lissa but should they stay in the building so they wouldn't risk the dawn? Or try to run to the car? wait and see

READ

I am so glad they have lissa and she is going to be fine. I don't care what happens to me , I'm just glad she is safe.. But she doesn't look so good how are they going to feed her? If I was there I would let my best friend drink out of me.. If that ment saving her life and me diein-

well dieing again then so be it!- Rose

Okay guess thats it for now! So sorry it was very short :P I'll update tomorrow

Jessy xoxo

JUST KIDDING JEEZ!

*Dimka, Lissa, Adrian, Olivia, Christian and Becca all stay in the room to wait out the day*

She doesn't look to good what can we do!- Christian

You don't look good either Christian I am a dead man if I let all three of you die- Dimitri

Here is the plan Becca, Olivia go outside and run along the woods not through the woods and go get my car and hurry back here we can't stay here we have to find some food for these three now hurry- Dimitri

*Becca and Oliva race out the door*

*christian tries to stay awake but is starving and growing weak, adrian too*

8 hours later (2pm)

Dimitri hears a car pulling up and kicks into protective mood just in case it isn't the girls.

Dammit what is taking them so long! -Dimitri

Well you did say do not go through the woods *whispers Christian*

(The girls coming running in the room )

lets go the car is out front-Becca

Dimitri helps the three mori into a room away from the door and gets into the car and drives it through the front door and helps everyone into the car and drives off as fast as he can go.

He finds a humans house and bangs on the door until a women answers she lends him a phone and he calls Abe. 3 hours later Abe shows up with 5 humans and 4 new gurdians and tells them to go with dimitri to find rose. (Abe has like 8 gurdians). and Lissa , Christain and Adrian drank from the humans. Abe is going to take the 3 back to the academy even though Adrian didn't want to leave he wanted to find Rose he argues with dimitri

I am the only one who can dream walk, That is the only chance we have of finding Rose-Adrian

That is true admitted abe so he allows Adrian to take 3 of the humans with him.

Dimitri, Adrian, Becca, Olivia and the three humans set off to find a hotel.

They got 2 bedrooms Adrian and dimitiri are in one Becca, Olivia and the humans are in the other.

Dimitiri tells becca and olivia to stay with Adrian while he went to go get them all something to eat.

BRING ME SOME CIGGS AND VODKA WHILE YOUR OUT - Adrian

I might as well see if rose is sleeping *falls asleep*

Adrian is that you- Rose

Yes my lil dhampire it is-Adrian

*hugs* I'm so glad you found Lissa i don't know what I would do if I lost her I most likely wouldn't be alive without her. -R

Oh lil dhampire do you have any idea how much i miss you,, do you know where your at now or anything you can tell me?

The only thing I know is that -

*vanishes*

ROSE NOO COME BACK!

*everyone looks at him like he is crazy*

Okay Guys now I'm done with this chapter. I have tons of college work to do!

Jessy xxx


	19. time for a questionnnnnn

Oh before I go.. I think it is time...

FOR QUESTIONS!

Whoever gets this right first gets to be in my next story so don't review send me a message and please no cheating thanks its not fair to the other people!

How old am I? Just joking well no if you can answer that without looking then wow stalkerrr hahaha

How old is Rose and Lissa?

Who is the youngest Dragomir?


	20. Almost to rose!

okay okay I know your all prob. mad at me for not updating LOL i will try to make this one a bit longer jeez or try to add 2 or 3 chapters... we left off when abe took lissa and christian back to the academy and dimitry, oliva. becca , adrian and 3 humans went off to find rose.

RPOV-

dammit who the hell woke me up! *looks around the room and see's a storgi right in front of me as i jump back and spit in his face* what the hell do you want now let me go dammit or i swear i will rip your dam head off!

hahaha you pathetic human how can you rip my head off if your all tied up? Join us and I will let you go.

NEVER WILL I JOIN YOU, YOU CRAZY FOOL!

Fine have it your way but you have 10 hours to change your mind before we change you if you like it or not. -leaves the room-

oh comrade hurry and save me or I am sure going to be dead *tear runs down her face*

DPOV-

*gets back to the hotel and gives everyone a burger and a drink* We need to keep your engery up and get some rest we have 6 hour until we are heading out. *lays on the bed and sets the alarm clock*

6 hours later the alarm clock goes off and Dimitri wakes everyone up. It's time to go the sun is down and we have to make our move.

*everyone gets in the car and dimitri drives off at raceing speed* Adrian go to sleep and see if rose is a sleep and tell her we are almost there

*adrian nods and falls asleep*

APOV

Lil Dhampir we are on our way we will be there in an hour or so

hurry and get me the hell out of here they are going to change me if I like it or not - R

How long until they try to change you?

maybe just a couple hours I don't know I don't have a watch on-R

Right we- *wakes up* what the hell you just woke me up!

Sorry but we are here we are about 5 miles away from the building we have to go on foot now. Be quiet but move quickly. *Dimitri looks at the humans* Stay here and keep quiet *gives them oxygen mask's and locks them in the trunk*

Dpov-

right lets move out NOW!

*everyone moves fast through the woods stakes in hand as they dodge tree's they find 7 storgi and stake them with ease*

We are about 1 mile away from the building stop and take a 5 minute break *as he notices adrian and getting tired*

... alalalala (break time so why not sing hahahaha)

MOVE OUT! -dimitri

as they get closer to the building they slow down their paste so they dont alarm anymore storgi they see movement and 20 storgie come running toward them

God oh mighty whispers Oliva as she shakes but ready's herself for a fight.

they take out all 20 and enter the house with caustion.

Where are the rest? -Becca

They might be hiding everyone cover eachothers backs-D

-Adrian stands in the middle of them and tries to walk into rose's dream-

Rose what room are you in? We are here.

i have no clue somewhere in the back in the basement becareful there is 60 in here waiting for you guys.

*wakes up* rose said in the basement but there are 60 storgi in the basement.

*everyone nods*

Okay that was a bit longer i guess haha but I wont leave ya hanging I'm making a new chapter now :D but thats it then i have to go to sleep arggg its midnight here lol

Jessy oxox

REVIEW!


	21. Finding rose

Like i promised another chapter b4 bed hehe

they are about 20 mins away from saving rose YAY! booo that means my story is cominng to an end. but wait b4 you all get upset what do you think about me making book 2 ? another story about this just longer so it doesn't end so fast without a sappy love ending haha

read!

As we all rush down the stairs as quietly and fast as we can olivia trips making a loud noise *grabs her before she falls down the flight of steps*-D

oops sorry-O

*hurries down the steps and fights off 30 storgi that come running after us* *Becca gets cut and olivia gets her arm broken* After those are dead more come out apart from 1 as we finish them off adrian, becca and I olivia looks through all 20 doors and couldn't find rose.

WHERE THE HELL IS SHE! - O

Adrian I though you said she was down here- D

What is that back there looks like a door-becca *breathing heavly trying to catch her breath*

*they open the door and there was rose with a Storgi about to bite her*

Come any closer and she is dead.

ROSA!

LIL DHAMPIRE!

*tries to gasp for air* -r

she can't breathe let go of her!-Adrian

all of a sudden they hear a loud noise they all move out of the way apart from the storgi who has rose *CRASH*

okay guys bed time for me haha

Review my dears!

Jessy xoxo

What was that crash?


	22. Found rose what happens now

Sorry my other computer died on me and I had to get a new laptop

So they found where Rose is they are going in to save her but they have to be careful because there is 60 storgi waiting for them. Who will live and who will die ?

DPOV-

We found where my Roza is , I will be with her soon enough! Roza I'm coming for you my love, and I promise you no one will harm you again.

-as he makes his way down the stairs quietly , all of a sudden Olivia trips down the stairs, grabbing her arm before she falls to the bottom of the stairs , he whispers "be more dam careful, Olivia you probably just made them aware that we are here", as he looks around before stepping off the stair case 10 storigi come flying at them, quickly he shoves Olivia out of the way before one of them can grab her, he stakes them killing the guy with ease, jumping on another one ripping off her head, as he stakes her where the heart should be, killing her as her body falls to the ground-

OPOV-

why that ass hole, not my fault I tripped over something, but thankfully he was there to catch me -smiles softly to herself- all of a sudden -falls to the ground- what the! did he just push me? -looks to see him killing a storgi that was right behind me- oh my hero! OH GOD! there are 5 closing in on him - runs behind on pulling him away as she jumps on him , punches him in the face causing him to look confused and laugh at her fatal attempt to hurt him. You stupid little girl did you honestly think that would hurt me? No - she responded but this would -stakes him in the heart, as he gives on a screetching noise as he falls dead on the ground- WOOHOO YAY ME -gets back to back with Dimitri as Becca joins into the circle of 4 storig as well-

BPOV-

before becca joins Dimitir and Olivia she whispers to Adrian "we will distract these ones try to stay out of sigh , if more get alarmed we wont be able to protect you, as soon as Dimitri gets free you two run off to find Rose" -runs off to fight the bad ugly freaks-

(as soon as those storgi are dead 20 more come out alarmed as they all battle their way through them , killing them off one by one, Adrian carefully and quietly makes his way down the hall, hiding behind whatever he can, stake in hand, as all of them work their way down the hall way fighting off more storgi)

APOV-

Eh. why not give them the hard part and I get the easy job by looking like the hero to my little dhampire. Oh shit -stakes a storgi that thinks he is sneaky- ahh! i just killed my first storgi. sweet! -makes his way down the hall carefully opening up doors along the way, opens up a door and sees a few storgi in there but no rose, quickly shuts the door and jams it so they can't get out anytime soon, quickly making their way down the hall opening up more empty rooms until they get to the end of the hall and open it , seeing rose and seeing 26 storgi surrounding her-

(Oh they better hurry the sun will be going down soon as the storgi begin to attack , olivia falls to the ground in pain, one of the storgi injuried her badly as they fight off all 26 of them , Adrian quickly free's rose carrying her weak body out of the door after, dimitri picks up Olivia they make their way down the hall onces more , up the stairs quickly as they run to the front door, the sun is starting to go down, uh oh what will they do now!

Okay thats it for now , What will happen will they kill off the others they locked in that room. or will they try to make a run for it even tho that could injury Adrian ? what to do what to do, but atleast there is 2 humans in the car waiting...

REVIEW!


End file.
